Someday, Somewhere, Somehow
by GoddessofSnark
Summary: Jordan's run off again, and Garret goes chasing after her, with the original idea only to tell her she's making a mistake, but things quickly evolve into much, much, more.
1. Chapter 1

A/N, I know, I know, I should be writing more of For Harry, With Love and Steele, but this one's DONE. Written. The product of Nerd Camp. Wrote it because people complained that the end of We'll Always Have the Beach and After the Beach wasn't quite fufilling enough. Don't own em though, that belongs to Tim Kring et al. Title comes from a Billy Ray Cyrus (Don't laugh) song of the same name. Enjoy!

* * *

He knocked on the fire-engine red door, waiting for a response. Getting none, he knocked again. "Jordan!" He called out through the door. She had the night off, he knew that, and from the way she'd been talking, nothing could keep her in the mourge with Slokum if she had even ten minutes off. He tried the doorknob and was surprised to find it turn easily beneath his hand. 

He walked through, instantly on his guard, and found the apartment to be empty. Not just devoid of life, but devoid of all things that pertain to such life. Her DVD collection was gone, although the television remained, a few last movies left behind. "Jordan?" He called, this time questioningly.

He crossed into her bedroom and found her closets devoid of all of her usual apparel, the only things remaining were some very ugly things that he didn't blame her for leaving behind. The dresser drawers were all open, and the guitar that usually occupied the corner of the room was snatched away.

He sat on the barren couch, remembering the last time this had happened. He reached for the phone that sat before him and dialed her cell phone, leaving her a message to give him a call. He got up again, closing the door behind him, and headed into his car, driving down the familiar Boston streets until he reached his destination.

He hit the button for floor nine and tried to not be noticed as he walked through the halls. He had one intent to be there, and he really didn't want to hear an earful about what he was doing there. "Dr. M!" Nigel called as he knocked twice on the door frame walking in.

"What happened to Jordan?" He asked, after enduring the lanky man's grip for a second. Nigel pulled back and looked rather upset.

"She-well-she-" Before Nigel could formulate the words, the door opened again.

"Townsend, I need that-" The man who just walked in glared at him. "Macy. What are you doing here? I do believe that the only time you're supposed to be back in here is if you have a toe tag." The two of them squared off.

"I am allowed to come in to ask something of a friend, now aren't I?" He countered and the smaller man narrowed his eyes.

"If this concerns your wonderful little pet, she's gone Macy. And not coming back, didn't even hand in her two weeks notice, left and didn't have the guts to hand me her letter of resignation, no she had to fax it in." He had to fight back the urge to punch the weaselly little man in the jaw, but the man turned and walked back out before he could.

"She quit?" He asked incredulously, and Nigel nodded.

"She faxed in a message that said "F you" to Slokum, that she wasn't coming back and that she was saving him the pleasure of firing her."

"Where the hell is she?" He asked and Nigel shrugged.

"I was supposed to be working on a case, but I figured one of us would want to know that answer, and as far as I can tell, Dallas. Or rather, she will be heading there."

"Will be?" He asked and Nigel brought up what appeared to be a credit card bill.

"Booked a room in a hotel in Dallas, is taking 5 trains to get there, and bought the tickets in reverse order with two useless purchases right after. She's trying to hide her tracks but is no match for the amazing Nigel." He smiled briefly.

"Dallas?" Nigel nodded.

"But she's not scheduled to get there for another-" A few keystrokes were entered, "-ten hours. You can catch a flight down there for six." He nodded. "I'd go myself, but with Slokum-" Nigel trailed off.

"It's OK, I'll talk her out of it." He said, walking to the door.

"Good luck." Nigel shouted after him as he walked down to the parking lot, sating himself only with giving the unfamiliar car parked in what should his spot a kick instead of slashing the tires as he wanted to, before driving back to his own place. He wasn't going to let her get away, not this time, not again, he couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Another chappie. Enjoy!

* * *

The plane ride felt entirely too long. Why she had to go to Dallas of all places, he didn't know. He touched down, and quickly hailed a cab, giving the cabbie the directions to the hotel. En route, he flipped out his cell phone and dialed the hastily scrawled number he had copied from Nigel's computer. "Hello, is this the Grand Hotel?" He asked, and waited for the confirmation. "Yes, I'm Doctor Garret Macy, and I believe you have a Jordan Cavanaugh checked into your hotel-" He heard the clerk tell him what he knew, that they could not give out that information.

"Please ma'am, it involves her life, something very serious has just come up and she needs to be told about it, I just flew all the way in from Boston to tell her what revelation has just come up, it is vital that she gets this information, her health may very well be in danger-" Having a con man for a father wasn't all bad. It had taught him how to twist words quite well.

It was a matter that involved her life, and this was something very serious that had come up. He wasn't lying, just spinning the truth to make it sound as if she was going to die. And her health was in danger, once he got her hands on her he was going to give her a sharp smack upside the head to try and knock some sense into her. If she wasn't who she was he would have had half a mind to kill her. He could hear the clerk melt and relent, and as the cab pulled up he found himself in the adjoining room to hers, giving the clerk a hearty tip as he dropped his single bag in his room.

He chose to walk to the train station, a choice he quickly regretted as the heat got to him, and he was grateful to finally be in the air conditioning of the terminal. He train wasn't going to get in for another half hour, and he sat there, reading some tabloid while he waited, not particularly caring about any of the information inside. He really didn't care which characters were being killed off on tv shows by helicopters falling on their heads, but it was something to kill time.

Finally her train pulled in and he followed her with his eyes as she walked down towards the main lobby and finally stopped, juggling four suitcases. She had put two down and he walked over and grabbed them and fought back a grin as she chased after him. "Hey, you! Those are-" She was about to speak when he turned.

"What, going to complain about me doing a favor?" He teased, shifting their heavy weight.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, retrieving her other bags, ans stalking alongside of him.

"Hello to you too." He said, hailing a cab. "Lets at least wait til we're a cab to start the screaming match, shall we?" No sooner had the cab stopped and her bags were stored in the trunk did she begin on her rant.

"Fine, so why the hell are you here?" She all but hissed, and he could see the pure venom in her eyes. She hadn't wanted to be found.

"What are you doing here?" He countered, trying to keep his cool, not wanting to escalate things even further.

"I asked you first." He fought back a grin.

"I'm only here because you're throwing your life away if you're going to leave." She glared at him.

"What do you care? Just go back to Boston." Her words cut, but he soothed the pain with the thought that she was angry, that she didn't mean it. But he still glared back at her.

"I'm just looking out for you." He told her and she turned away, staring out the window.

"You've done enough for me, you don't have to do anything else." He turned to look out his own window at the city speeding past as they drove back to the hotel.

"Right. I busted my balls to get you back your job and now you're going and pissing that all away. I'm in enough deep shit already, I don't need the one person I've put my ass on the line for more times than I can count running out on me now, making my judgement look even worse." It was a valid excuse, something he could use to hide behind so that he wouldn't have to come right out and say the real reason he was there.

"I'm sick of Boston." She confessed as they rolled to a halt in front of the hotel and headed up to their rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N so this is short. I know. It's called I wrote 90 percent of this during lectures when I was supposed to be paying attention to stuff about politics. I was either writing, or in the case of the State Department, sleeping (I swear, they make those chairs comfortable so that other members of the state department can sleep through those meetings, cause if all the state department people are as boring as the one I heard, well, let's just say you don't miss anything important by sleeping.)

* * *

"Sick of Boston, or sick of what's in Boston?" He asked, walking through the connecting door to their rooms, leaning against the door frame. She shrugged as she unpacked some clothes. 

"What's the difference?" She asked, tossing another pair of jeans into the dresser.

"Fifty years from now Boston will still be there, most of what's in Boston will not be. You can always get rid of what's in the city, but you can't get rid of the city, you can't get rid of you're home." She turned to face him and sat on the bed.

"I couldn't take it anymore." She said as he sat down next to her.

"What?" He asked her.

"You, being gone, and Slokum in your place, the man is evil Garret., he's out to prove you wrong. I quit only because he was going to fire me." He put a consoling arm around her, enjoying the feel of her head leaning against his chest.

"But why run?" He asked her, and she shrugged.

"No one left in Boston." He glared at her.

"Aren't you forgetting Nigel, Bug, Lilly, me?"

"It doesn't matter. I love you all but-" He cut her off.

"What the hell did Woody do?" He asked, knowing full well that this had something to do with the baby faced young detective.

"He told me to leave, that he doesn't want me, he doesn't love me." She looked ready to break. "He told me to leave, and I came back and he told me that he was serious that he doesn't want me, that he's sick of running around each other so we're better off apart." He held her close as the threatening tears spilled out. "I love him, but it doesn't matter anymore." He pulled her close and frowned.

He was going to kill that boy. Woody had not only pushed her out of the boy's own life, but out of everyone else's. He wanted to fly back and physically beat some sense into the boy, but resisted that urge. Instead he contented himself with consoling her, holding her close and trying not to let her go, not to let the real world get to her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N here you go, another chappy! Have a fanvid in the works too...not a Jordan/Garret vid, but the next best thing, and anti-W/J one...

* * *

"So why Dallas of all places?" She shrugged at his question.

"I wanted to go to someplace warm and I can't exactly go back to California. Have a friend of mine who I was planning on doing the whole Thelma and Louise thing with." He grinned.

"Go on, that'd make me Brad Pitt, wouldn't it?" She grinned the first real grin he had seen from her since they had rolled into the city. "But why do you keep running?" He asked, this time seriously. She sat down at the barstool and ordered up a beer for her, and he found himself with his usual glass of scotch.

"I've got nothing left, no job, Woody pretty much told me he doesn't care, my father's still gone more often then he's there, there's nothing left." He smiled slightly at her.

"I told you, there's Bug, Lilly, Nigel and me." She looked at him with a twinge of pain in her eyes.

"If you'd have just let me go, this would be so much easier. It would have been a clean break, run and never look back." He stared into her golden eyes.

"Why?" He asked her and she glared back, frustrated.

"I told you why." She snapped before leaning back. "I know you all care and I love all of you but you don't deserve putting up with me, I put all of you through hell, especially you, it's not worth it, what you guys go through for me." He looked at her with a stern gaze.

He wanted to kill those two. Slokum and Woody. They had done this to her, turned Hurricane Jordan into someone that questioned everything that she did. They had gone and turned her back into herself, in all the years he had known her she had fought to shed the self-doubt that she had shrouded herself in, and she had just started to break through and truly be Hurricane Jordan. But here she was again, doubting everything, doubting her very existence.

"Jordan, don't think that way, if you weren't worth it, I wouldn't of hopped the first flight on a no name airline with absolutely no legroom whatsoever. You're not worthless and if Woody's too blind to know that, he's the one that doesn't deserve you, not the other way around." She stared into her beer and stayed silent for a long moment.

"Just go back, Gar, forget about me, I'm not worth the grief I put you through."

"We all give each other grief." He kept a faint smile playing on his face. "You stuck by me when Maggie left, I do remember at least parts of conversations where I was completely wasted and you talked me out of doing some really stupid things." She smiled but shook her head.

"Thanks Garret, but you don't have to, you shouldn't be doing this for me." She may not have thought so, but he did, he was there because he didn't want to loose her again. He was there to talk her out of her own stupid thing, running away and leaving him behind.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N OK, another chappy. Enjoy it! And if you're one of those people that think Miguel is like an older Vin Diesel (you know who you are) WHY? Oh, and you can pretty much figure out the lyrics of Someday, Somewhere, Somehow from the paragraph I included, but they're online too...

* * *

"Let's dance." He looked up and near spat out the sip of scotch he had just taken.

"No." He said leaning back on the barstool.

"Yes." She argued, grabbing his arm. "You followed me down here, thus I decide what we do. And I'm deciding we dance." He glared at her. "Look, its country music, you just do what everyone else is doing." She said, stepping into the line and dragging him in next to her.

That was at least one small consolation. He couldn't look like a total idiot with about fifty people doing the same thing that he was doing, and the dance steps weren't that hard to learn, it was more look like you know what you're doing and fake the steps. The only downside was that more and more people had filled in, making his retreat impossible.

The tempo suddenly slowed and he found himself trying to make his way through a few of the couples, but was stopped by the feel of her arms sliding around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they swayed together to the beat of the music, a sad ballad of a man looking for love.

The song of a man who searched for his love, dreamed about her, thinking that someday, somewhere, somehow they'd be together. A song about how with every beat of his heart, every minute of the day he was with her, thinking about her, but it was all in his mind, that she never loved him, but yet he kept on believing that she would

That was how he felt about her, that someday, somewhere, somehow they'd be together, that someday, somewhere, somehow the dreams that had betrayed him in his sleep could possibly come true. He just wished that they would come true soon and not someday far off in the future.

The song ended and he enjoyed the way that she rather reluctantly pulled away. They walked back to the bar for another round of drinks when a young man who reminded him rather much of a blonde haired version of Woody came up to her. "Now what's a pretty little girl like you doing here?" The boy asked, and he found himself trying to resist gagging as he watched the way that she batted her eyelashes at him, laying it on very thickly.

"Just got here." She said, and the boy looked ready to blush from from his blonde hair straight down to his toes.

"You staying long?" The boy asked and she shrugged.

"Depends on how much I like it here." Her voice had gone low and sultry and he fought a smirk, she had something up her sleeve, but he didn't quite know what.

"Well if you'd like I could always show you the town and help you like it." She grinned.

"That sounds great," She started and the boy seemed to look absolutely giddy. But before the boy could speak she leaned closer and wrapped her arms around him. "But you'd have to bring him along too." The boys face fell abruptly as he turned and walked away.

"You're evil." He said, taking a gulp of his scotch. She laughed.

"What makes you say that?" She teased, swilling down more of her beer. He drained the rest of his glass with one long gulp and looked at her expectantly as she did the same, before he laid down enough money for both of them, walking out the door with his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist.

"Because he really thought you were going to go and paint the town red and then you go and shoot him down." She laughed again.

"What and leave you at the bar?" He smiled, wishing only that what she had said had feeling behind it and hadn't just been used to defer a suitor that she didn't want, he wished that she would say it and mean it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Here y'all go. Nice chappy. Who agrees with me that someone should tell Miguel that he is not Tom Waits and should not try to sing like him?

* * *

He woke up to the sound of a scream. He all but sprang from the bed and opened the connecting door between the rooms. He found her sitting upright in bed, gulping down a glass of water. "You OK?" He asked, sitting down next to her on the corner of the bed. 

"Yeah. Just a nightmare." She said, refilling her glass and gulping down another one.

"That all?" He asked, and she nodded. He started to get up, but she reached out.

"Don't go." She said, and he fought hard not to show his glee.

"That bad?" He asked,stretching out on top of the sheets.

"I dreamt that Slokum pushed me off of a cliff and Woody was there waiting at the bottom, but at the last minute he stepped back and let me fall. She leaned against him, using hi as a pillow. He knew he was only being her comforter and nothing else. He was the only there to be the one to she clung to when she had nowhere else to turn.

They laid like that for a long time, not saying anything, just listening to the rhythmic rise and fall of each other's chests. "I don't want to throw it all away, that's not why I came here, I just couldn't stand it anymore, Woody, and Slokum." He wrapped the blanket around her, lifting his hips just enough to untuck it from underneath him.

"You don't have to." He told her, propping his head up on his arm. "Slokum will be gone soon enough and if Woody doesn't think you love him than you don't need to put up with him, he doesn't deserve to be loved by you." She smiled at him, offering him some of the blanket.

He paused for a second. This was uncharted territory for him, he was supposed to be there to be the comforting presence, her best friend that ran halfway across the country after her to tell her not to waste what she had, and here he was now, lying in the same bed as her, being her pillow, and being offered the chance to stay there.

After a long moment's deliberation, he slid beneath the covers as well, after all, she was the one that had offered. He didn't want to make things more awkward than they already were, but this was something that she had done, giving him at least a vague flicker of hope.

"You need someone who'll love you as you are, warts and all, and know that you love them." He held her close, enjoying the warmth of her head against his chest.

"Yeah, and you can help me find that guy. They only exist in the pages of bodice rippers. You been stealing from my bookshelf?" She teased. He wanted to tell her that there was one laying right there next to her, that he was there for her no matter what.

Instead he just held her close, shifting on the pillows to get more comfortable. "They exist." He said rather nonchalantly. He stifled a yawn and looked at the clock. It was two AM there, it would be three in the morning back in Boston, and he had only gotten about four hours of sleep. He was quite enjoying the feel of her, but he would enjoy more if he was fully awake and if he wasn't trying to avoid his feelings for her.

"And how would you know?" She asked, poking him in the ribs.

"Just something that I know. You're forgetting that I know everything." He said with a grin that was easily matched by her own, and the lapsed back into silence before falling into a gentle slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

"When you said that my prince charming exists did you have someone in mind?" He fought to stay calm. He didn't need her to find out about his feelings. She didn't need that on top of everything else. He shrugged and she rolled over slightly to look up at him from where she lay on his chest.

Her eyes still had the faint mask of sleep and her hair was tousled from her tossing and turning. His chest was protesting that very same tossing and turning as well as a spot on his side where she must have elbowed him in her sleep. But with that look on her face, she looked so vulnerable, it made him want to just bend down and claim those lips...

"Not really." He said, trying to force his mind off of that topic.

"What about you?" She asked, her golden eyes boring into him, and he tried to fight the color that was draining from his face.

"What about me?" He asked, trying to force his voice to sound normal. She couldn't have found out. He didn't want to go through all this now.

"You looking for that type of woman?" She asked, and he laughed, not out humor, but out of sheer relief.

"I've just about given up." He told her, shifting again on the pillows, propping himself up on one arm to look down at her.

"Hmm, last I heard you still had that Dr. What's-her-face the media mogul as arm candy." he shrugged.

"She's arm candy that can hold an intelligent discussion, but we're just friends." It was the truth.

"Sex that bad?" She teased and he shook his head.

"No, we just didn't click." She smirked. It was the truth, no woman compared to the one currently curled against him. Renee had come close, but only because they were so similar, headstrong, passionate, willing to let nothing get in their way, and they looked so similar, different enough, but similar enough as well.

"I'm ready to give up myself. One night stands for the rest of my life are looking quite appealing." He grinned at her as she stifled a yawn against his chest.

"That sounds like a very good idea." He agreed. One night stands, it didn't matter if your mind wasn't on the person you were with. One night stands there were no feelings involved, dinner, drinks, maybe some conversation and then on to the purpose of the evening. And you never had to see them again.

She laughed and they lapsed into silence again, until his stomach broke it with a low rumble. She grinned, and reached out for the phone. "I think breakfast sounds like an even better one." She said dialing the number for room service. She rolled off of him to make the call leaving the spot on his chest where her head had lain strangely cold.

He swung out of the bed and started to get up but felt an arm wrap around him, holding him there. He made no move to keep on getting up, and instead sat back down on the bed until she hung up the phone. "They said we're better off going downstairs." She said, and met his eyes. He knew that look, there was something else she wanted to say.

"Garret-" She began and he waited expectantly for the rest. "when you said that I need someone who'll love me unconditionally, you did have someone in mind didn't you." No, this was not something he wanted to be thinking about.

He knew that look, it was the same one that he swore had driven Woody away. It was hurt, a little remorseful, and even held traces of pity. But he wasn't the boy, he wasn't going to push her away for it. He tried to think of a way to avoid the question. "Didn't you?" She asked again, and he opened his mouth and closed it again.

"Maybe." Was all he managed to come up with.

"It was you, wasn't it?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N you said you didn't want Jordan to freak? Ooops. Sorry.

* * *

He fought for something to say, wracking his brain for something, anything. "I -" He started and quickly cut that off, "You-" He tried again, and still came up with nothing. "I just want to see you happy." He finally spat out truthfully. He all but winced as she removed the arm that had been flung across him. 

"With you?" She was angry, beyond angry, plain upset.

"With me, Woody, Nigel Bug, a great dane for all I care, just so long as you're happy." She glared at him for a minute before shifting her gaze down to the floor. They started walking down to the small restaurant on the ground floor of the hotel.

"How the hell can you do this to me?" She asked, and he frowned. That was exactly why he was avoiding it. He looked at her softly, he didn't want to add to her complications.

"I didn't want ti to be this way. I didn't come chasing after you to be the rebound man, I came here because I don't want to see you piss your life away." They sat down at one of the small tables and ordered two coffees.

"You flew out here just because you think I made a mistake?"

"A big mistake. Jordan, just stop running." His gaze was firm, but soft.

"Right, this coming from a man who's hidden the fact that he's wanted me for how many years?" He stared down into his coffee which had just arrived and took his time adding cream and sugar into it, trying to avoid the question. But he felt her gaze on him, boring into him, waiting for the answer.

"Ten." The word was quiet, barely spoken. She took a moment to process that.

"Ten." She repeated. "You were still married ten years ago!" She pointed out and he shrugged, ordering toast and bacon.

"Maggie and I were over before we began. I wouldn't be surprised if she had someone on the side during our honeymoon, we loved each other, but we never-" He trailed off, trying to explain his relationship with his ex wife. They had loved each other, but they were just better off apart. She nodded at him, surprisingly, and he took a swig of coffee, trying to formulate the rest of a thought.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Why what?" He knew the question, he knew what she was asking, he just didn't want to answer it.

"Why didn't you tell me? How can you say I'm screwing my life up by leaving everything when I can say you've screwed your life up by not telling me?" He stared contemplatively into the light brown liquid.

"I believe this is a case of do as I say, not as I do." She glared at him. "Ok, you're right." He conceded. "I'm in no place to tell you that you're ruining your life, but it doesn't mean that I won't." He picked up a piece of bacon and chewed it, trying to stall the conversation as long as possible.

"You still haven't answered why." She said and he stared at his plate.

"Because it wouldn't work." He said getting up and walking out, stopping only long enough to tell the waitress to charge the uneaten meal to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Muhahahaha. That's all I have to say.

* * *

He was on his too many-th cup of coffee when she found him. He wanted it to be scotch, but it was barely noon. Instead, he gulped down the coffee in the same way that he gulped down tumbler after tumbler of scotch. She walked into the cafe he was in and ordered a coffee for herself before siting down across from him, reading the other side of the paper that he kept propped up as a barrier between them.

"You wanna flip to A8 so I can finish this article?" She asked and he handed her the entire front section rather than have to look at her, and instead started on the crossword. "Are you going to talk?" She asked him as he filled in a few of the easy words.

"Nice weather in Dallas." He said nonchalantly, trying to ignore her into leaving.

"It's a thousand degrees." She said, and he shrugged.

"It's sunny." She glared at him and he kept his focus on the crossword.

"What do you mean it would never work?"

"It just won't." He said, taking another gulp of coffee. He could feel his nerves completely shot from the sheer amount of caffeine in his body.

"Why not?" She asked, and he focused on filling in number eight across, the main character of the Beaumarchais operas. Figaro.

"You deserve someone who'll love you unconditionally no matter what." He said, moving on to the next blank.

"And you couldn't do that?" He didn't want to be having this conversation. Was she seriously saying that she could possibly be considering this? That she possibly could see herself with him?

"No." He said, trying to focus on the crossword. Small yellow bird shares a name with a town in New York. Woodstock.

"Why can't you?"

"Because I come with too much baggage. Three letters, Who song. It's a-" She looked at the crossword.

"Boy." She said, and he filled it in. "And what do you mean too much baggage?" She asked, trying to see if she knew any of the other answers on his crossword. "Didn't you say friends give each other grief?"

"Grief, not this." He said, thinking of actress Monroe.

"What exactly is this?" She asked as he filled in Marilyn.

"This?" He gestured between them. "This, whatever it is." She pulled the crossword out from in front of him.

"What do you want it to be?" Her honey colored eyes locked onto his.

"I want you to be happy and you need, you deserve, someone who doesn't come with all the strings attached that I do. You need someone just like Woody, only someone who loves you." He wanted to get up and leave again. He certainly didn't blame her for running, it really was something quite effective.

"You don't love me?" She asked, and he knew he was backed into a corner.

"It doesn't matter if I do or I don't, we're not going to work out, end of discussion." He said, reaching back for the crossword, which she sat on the table behind her.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because it won't and it's not worth risking this," He gestured between them again.

"This, as in, friendship?" She said and he nodded.

"Risking this, for a romantic thing. We've gone ten years without reaching this point, we don't ever have to go there." She looked hard into his eyes before staring down at the table.

"How much do you love me?" He looked at her questioning, trying to think of something to say. "Did you mean it, that you love me even with all my faults?" He nodded. Her faults were what made her, well, her. He couldn't picture her without them. "So why don't you want this?" He did want it, that was what made it so hard.

"Because I don't want to be another ex boyfriend." He said, getting up and walking out, knowing that his words had stung.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N-Another short chappy, only because it was supposed to be a continuation of the last chapter and I felt that it kinda got a bit choppy so I split it in half, and got this. And if you thought the end of the last chapter was evil...muhahahaha there's worse in store. :)

* * *

Yes, he could definitely see why she ran. This was so much easier. It was by far easier to avoid his problems than it was to face them. He had the hurt in her eyes when he had said that, but it was the truth. He wasn't going to risk everything that they had to chase after this dream that he had that they would be together. They'd both had horrible luck with relationships, he didn't want to be just another one like that, he didn't want to be just another failed relationship, and he didn't want her to be that to him either.

She was his best friend, even without what he felt for her, even without the underlying tension between them. He laid back on his bed and groaned, sick of all of this. He was beginning to regret running out here, chasing after her, it was simply because he didn't want to never see her again.

He didn't care about how torturous having her there, teasing him incessantly simply because she had no clue how much she affected him, was. He didn't care that there were some days that he'd loose himself in a bottle of scotch simply to stop himself from going to her apartment and making a complete and total fool of himself. He was quite content with that, with having her only as a friend and nothing else.

He heard a knock on his door and he shouted at her to go away. It didn't work. A minute later she appeared through the connecting door. "Running is easier, isn't it?" She asked, sitting down next to him, staring down at him for a long minute.

"Yeah." He admitted.

"So why don't we both stop?" She suggested and he held her gaze for a long minute wondering exactly what it was that she wanted. It caught him completely off guard when she leaned in and met his lips with her own. It took a second for him to react and he fought himself for a moment before giving in and opening his mouth beneath her.

When they finally broke the kiss he found himself trying to suppress all the alarm bells that were ringing in his head, leaning in to recapture her mouth again. She pulled back after a minute and looked into his eyes. "So you do want this." She said, and he nodded.

"Do you?" He asked, and she paused for a second.

"Yes." She said, capturing his mouth again, pushing him down against the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I know, Lilly's exact quote was "A penis and a pulse" but I've heard it as "testicles and a heartbeat, the heartbeat's optional" for ages, I swear that my sister's friend coined it and thus, I will use that.

* * *

"Do you think that's all you'd be?" She asked, leaning her head on his chest. He was beginning to enjoy that, she felt comfortable against him, she just seemed to fit there.

"What?" He asked, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

"Another ex boy friend. Do you think that's all you'd become?" He tried to think of something to say.

"Jordan-" This was not something he wanted to be doing right now, he did not want to be having this conversation, or rather, any conversation at the moment. Lying naked next to someone was not the best place to be having any serious conversation. Especially not when the woman that was lying next to him was the one that he had wanted for a decade.

"Do you?" He held her close, trying to think of something to say.

"I've seen you go through so many bad breakups and been the one there for you, I don't want to see you get hurt and not have anyone left to turn to." There, that was a nice, easy way out of things.

"So you think you're going to hurt me." Damn her. He was suddenly reminded of why so many men preferred airhead blondes. They didn't have the sense to twist your words.

"Not intentionally. But I can't-" She cut him off.

"Garret, I've known you for ten years, I know how you can be, I know what you're like, and why, if you've wanted this, if you've wanted me for ten years why are you avoiding this?" It was a good question. He didn't know why, but it felt as if this was wrong, as if he shouldn't do this, it felt so right, but at the same time there were alarm bells going off in his brain. "Do you think that you're just being used as the rebound man and I don't care?"

It was something that hadn't occurred to him before, until she said it. Was that what the little voice in his head was warning him of? That maybe he was just the closest warm body, that, as Lilly had put it, had testicles and heartbeat, someone to prove that she wasn't left completely broken by Woody? "Am I?" He asked her, wanting, needing to know that she wasn't just in this because he was there, and willing.

"I can't say when I came here I wanted to find someone else, but when you just-" She trailed off.

"You thought that would be me?" She shook her head.

"No, it's just that you already know me and you said it yourself that you can love me for who I am." He glared at her, she had him trapped, back against the wall.

"Jordan-"

"Just give me a straight answer, Gar, why are you avoiding this? I'm in the position to pull a Lorena Bobbit, so why not just tell me." He fought a flinch at the mention of the infamous woman. That was a very unpleasant consideration.

"I've been through a lot of shit, so have you, and I don't know if I want this to fall apart and wind up with us-"

"Falling apart." She finished for him, an d he nodded. "But you don't know that we'd fall apart." It was true, but then again, how did she know that they wouldn't? They lapsed into silence again, and finally the question that had been nagging at him since she suggested it came out.

"Alright, now it's your turn to tell me, am I just the rebound man?" She thought for a minute, and he could see the gears turning in her brain. That was not a good sign.

"If it wasn't you, I'd only want a fling. But it's you, I've known you, you've been my best friend, and it's not like we can turn back now." She had a point with that, but she still avoided the question.

"So what is it that you want to do?" He asked her and she had a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Well I can think of a few things." She said, leaning in to kiss him. _Screw the nagging in my head._ He thought as she rolled on top of him.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N this is just the calm before the storm. Heheheh...

* * *

He woke up some time later to find her side of the bed cold and empty. He got up and walked to the connecting door to find her sitting on her bed wrapped in a blanket. She didn't look up when he sat down next to her, instead, keeping her gaze focused on the ground. "Are you going to share that blanket or no, it's cold in here." She unwrapped part of it and extended it out to him, and he wrapped himself in it, pulling closer to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, watching a small tear track it's way down her face and gently wiping it away.

"Tell me the truth Garret, why don't you want me?" This was a very good reason why. He pushed that thought away from his mind, that was not going to help the situation at all.

"I don' want you." He told her truthfully.

"Then why do you keep avoiding this." He held her close.

"I'm here, right?" His words were soft and gentle, "I don't want to-" He trailed off, unsure of quite what he wanted to say.

"Be just another ex boyfriend." She finished. "You think I'm going to screw this up just like I've screwed everything else up." He tried to pull her close, but she turned away. He was beginning to seriously regret what he had said.

"You haven't screwed everything else up." Right about now he was starting to hat Woody the boy had had a big hand in doing this to her, completely shattering her.

"Yes I have." She argued, "I'm in Dallas, halfways across the country, running away just like I away do, giving up on someone that I love and now I have another chance to screw things up, do the same thing over again." He kissed the top of her head, and pulled her close.

"You're not going to do the same thing over again." He said, his lips finding hers.

"But how do you know, how do you know that I'm not going to screw this up as well?"

"Do you want this?" He asked her. "Do you want us, together." She nodded. "Do you want just to forget about Woody?" He could see the uncertainty in her eyes, but he needed to know. He didn't want to let his heart get too involved, it was better to end it now, while they could still back out as friends, and there wouldn't be too much of an issue.

"I do, but I want to love him, I do love him but-" She trailed off, and strangely he knew what she meant. He kissed her soundly.

"You don't have to forget him, just over on." She leaned him to kiss him back.

"You don't mind?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"I've waited for ten yeas, I can wait as long as it takes, even if this never happens." She smiled faintly at him.

"Thank you." She said kissing him again. "Now we have ten minutes left before Room Service ends for the night and I'm starved." She said, reaching across him to grab a menu and he grinned, things were looking alright again.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Yeah B-Squad! Team Bitchin' and proud of it! If you get that reference, yay nerd camp.

* * *

"Hmm, _B-Squad, Operation Bitchin' 2: The Boot._ Sounds like such an amazing movie." He cracked a grin as he looked up at the marquee that she was staring at before pulling her closer. She felt so right against him, walking with her arm wrapped comfortably around his waist and his around hers.

"You wanna see it?" He asked and she laughed, shaking her head.

"There are definite advantages to not being seventeen anymore, one of which is you do not have to go to see an absolutely horrible movie to make out." She teased leaning her head against him. He grinned and kept the color out of his face, but just barely.

"So what do you propose to do to get out of this heat?" He asked, unsticking his teeshirt from his chest to emphasize his point. He had grown up in Boston, to him anything over eighty was unbearably hot, and it had to be almost a hundred down there, plus humidity. Whoever had said it was a dry heat was very very wrong.

"There's always shopping-" She pointed to the gigantic mall in front of them.

"B-Squad is looking better and better" She laughed.

"Not even if I let you pick out a few things for me in Victoria's Secret?" She whispered into his ear, and this time he was almost thankful that all the blood in his body rushed into his face and not the other place it wanted to go, and she grinned at the effect she had on him.

Before she could in fact, drag him into the mall, his cell phone rang, and he flipped it out, checking the number on the front. "Hey." He said, mouthing "Nigel" to Jordan, to let her know who it was that had just called.

"Hey Dr. M, got good news. Slokum apparently doesn't even know how to keep his big trap shut around his friend Bob, as he so likes to call him, and Walcott, and apparently made a few choice comments over lunch today, and since neither of them want to prolong any of this any longer or have to go and find another chief, they're going to reinstate you. They figured it should be one of us that call you. There's going to be a few provisions-" He grinned.

"That's great." He interrupted. His life had certainly taken an upswing. This was very, very good. He had Jordan, he had his job back, he had everything back, and improved.

"Walcott wants you back by Monday." Nigel told him and he nodded.

"We'll be back." He could all but hear Nigel's grin.

"I take it you've caught up to her then?"

"Hey Nige!" She called over his shoulder into the phone to prove that he had indeed.

"Great, but until you come back, Slokum is trying to work us all to death."

"Bye Nigel." He said, hanging up the phone. Jordan looked up at him expectantly.

"So what did Nigel sound so happy about and what's that grin on your face for?" He laughed.

"Apparently they decided it's easier to give me my job back than find someone else to replace Slokum." She grinned and kissed him.

"I think that's something that calls for a celebration." She said, and there was a glint in her eyes that sent an electric shock straight through his body.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I do believe garretelliot said it best when describing me. Evil, demon child. And I have to agree. Muhahahah...

* * *

"I'm an old man" He protested in between kisses as she traced lazy patterns in the tawny hair on his chest. "But it doesn't mean that this isn't a fine way to exercise. If I have to die of exhaustion, this is the way to do it." She laughed, kissing him again, before trailing a line of kisses down the line of tawny hair that extended down his stomach and back. "I'm not going to be able to move tomorrow." He complained, still making no move to stop her.

"A lazy day sounds good." She said, working her way back up to his lips, and he flipped them over with ease, gently nibbling at her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him more access, and he gently nipped and sucked, knowing that he was leaving a mark. Let Woody see that, she was no longer the property of the young detective, she had said that she moved on, she belonged to him now.

And he was going to let the whole world see it. He fought off a grin at the thought of how childish it was, really. But it was something that he had to do, to prove to the world that he had gotten the girl of his dreams. And she didn't seem to be minding in the least that he was claiming her.

He gently moved down, planting kisses along her collarbone and down the valley between her breasts, enjoying the sounds he was eliciting from her, her hands on his shoulders all but shoving him down further, and he took his time, purposely evading the one spot she wanted him the most, trailing kisses don her legs to her toes and back up again.

He could see the frustration in her eyes as he purposely teased her, doing everything but the one thing she wanted him to the most. But when he did finally go there, all the delight that had come from everything that had happened, from finally having her, to getting his job back suddenly washed away with one simple word.

Everything that had made him so happy over the day was suddenly gone the joy flooded out of him as it wasn't his name that came off of her lips as he pushed her past the point of no return, but the one word he never wanted to hear again, as he pushed her to climax the only thing she screamed was "Woody!"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N OK, so even I temper my own evilness. I was hoping to get more than ONE response to the last chapter (what, are you all too in shock to review it?) but even I'm not mean enough to stall this until I get a response.

* * *

"Garret?" She asked as he lay there, his back to her.

"Hmm?" He grunted, trying to ignore her.

"I-" She trailed off. "It was his name, wasn't it?" He nodded, still keeping his back to her, not wanting to roll over and face her.

"Yeah. It was." He felt her arm wrap around him and he was half tempted to shrug it off.

"I-" He could hear her trying to formulate something else to say, something to come up with as an excuse.

"It's fine. We all let our mind wander sometimes." He didn't want to have this conversation. He also didn't want to admit that previously every time his mind wandered it was to the woman currently laying next to him.

"Garret-I'm sorry." She said, and he rolled over, trying to just end this as soon as he could. It was worse to talk about it and go on about it than it was to just go to sleep and forget like it ever happened.

"It's fine." He said, trying to get her to drop the subject, but she obviously didn't want to.

"Look Garret-"

"Just drop it, OK?" He finally snapped, rolling back over and staring at the wall. He felt her stiffen and knew that that probably hadn't been the best, and had half a mind to apologize, but his pride wouldn't let him.

"Garret, I love you, I really do-" His mind stopped for an instant. Had he just heard her correctly? Did she really say that, did she really say she loved him? Did that mean that what he had felt for ten years was reciprocated? He quickly snapped back to reality as she continued speaking. "It's just I've thought about Woody for so long and every time I start thinking I'm over him, he creeps back up."

He rolled back over to face her, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She looked better now, more calm, more relaxed now that he wasn't trying to ignore her. "It takes time." He told her. He knew the feeling, after Maggie left, every time he tried to forget about her she had crept back into his mind, but at least he had thoughts of someone else to make things easier. "Did you mean it?" He asked her.

"Mean what? That I love you?" He nodded. He watched her formulate her thoughts, and just hoped that what she was doing was coming up with a good way to say it, and not a complete lie. "Yes." She said simply. "You've been my best friend forever, and I've loved you for that, and even though we've got the whole sex thing going on, it doesn't change the fact that you've been there for me for everything and you're the one person in my life I can count on no matter what." He grinned and kissed her gently. "Thank you." She said after a minute.

"For what?" He asked.

"For understanding." She said kissing him and snuggling against him.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Chipotle is this good Mexican place, the only Mexican food I'll eat, they do custom burritos and fajitas. Unfortunately, there appears to not be one in NJ, there are no good chains in NJ. But we have the Stone Pony and Hennessy's.

* * *

"Can we please go someplace that's not a thousand degrees?" he griped as they walked arm and arm through the downtown.

"What, you want to go back to Boston already?" He shrugged.

"I don't care where it is, so long as it's cold. I hear the Artic circle's quite nice at this time of year." He tried to think cold thoughts to will the sweat beading on his forehead away.

"Can't take the heat?" She teased as they headed into a restaurant for the double use of lunch and air conditioning. They had no sooner sat down at the counter, staring out the window at the people going by, then her phone rang and when she recognized the number that flashed up, a torn look crossed her face, and he crossed his fingers. He never was very superstitious but this was something that he was going to put his own thoughts aside for. He needed all the luck he could get.

"Hey." She answered, listening to the voice on the other end of the line. "Woody-I-I-" He could see it on her face, she wanted to agree to whatever the other man wanted, but at the same time, she didn't. "I don't think that's such a good idea." She finally said, and he knew that he looked more relieved.

"Woody, you said it yourself, we'd be at each other's throats." He fought off a smile that he knew wanted to play on his face, and wrapped a comforting arm around her, giving her support as she told the man on the other end of the line that she didn't want him anymore. "Woody, I love you but I just-" She looked frustrated as the other man obviously cut her off. "I don't want to lose you and you mean the world to me but-" She groaned.

"Woody, fine, go, just go and take the damn job if you want it, I can't say I won't miss you, but I also can't say I want to be in a relationship with you, I love you, I do, but-" She frowned as the detective obviously hung up on her, and she looked at him, taking a bite out of her burrito. "I really do love him, but it's just I don't think we're going to work out."

She looked at him, and leaned against him as she took another bite. "So he doesn't want to end it?" He asked, and she shrugged.

"II Think he's more upset that I told him that I love him but don't want him instead of him telling me that." He nodded, and took a bite out of his own Mexican thing. He had no clue exactly what it was, he had her pick it for him, he was never much on Mexican food and had stayed far away from the only Chipotle that he had seen in Boston.

"Bruised his ego." He pointed out and she nodded.

"I'm sick of running around in circles with him." She said, finishing her own meal at the same time that he did. He smiled and kissed her soundly.

"Now you don't have to." He told her, holding the door open for her as they walked out, back into the oppressive Dallas heat.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N So this is it, the end of this fic. Look for Game Theory next, and Cherubin after that. For all of you that loved it, thank you, I had a great time writing it. I'll see what I can do about having the first bit of Game Theory up tonight.

* * *

"So." She said as the fasten seatbelt sign flickered off.

"So." he repeated, staring out the window of the plane.

"Back to the real world." He nodded. "Wonder what the rest of the gang will think?" He grinned. "They'll be blown away by it."

"It'll certainly be interesting."

"They won't know what to think about that." She laid her head on his shoulder with a yawn.

"Tired?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

"Aren't you the one that's supposed to be the old man?" She countered and he grinned.

"Yes, but that's why they invented plane rides, the sole purpose of them is to sleep." He leaned against the window and closed his eyes.

"Very good idea." She said, doing the same against him.

Sleeping was something that definitely made the flight go by faster. He finally awoke hours later to find her snoring softly against his chest and he grinned, trying to shift his arm out from under her, where she was cutting off the circulation. He failed and saw her eyes flutter open. They were almost back though, they had definitely just past Connecticut, Logan was only a few minutes away and the fasten seatbelt sign flickered on.

"Time to face the music, eh?" She asked and he nodded as they collected their luggage. She hefted all four bags and her guitar into a cart. "Aren't you going to give me a hand?" He smirked.

"Last time I did you bit my head off. You know, if you hadn't packed most of your apartment, you wouldn't need to lug it all back." She glared at him, or at least attempted to.

"Fine, you're right, but just think, if I didn't run, I'd still be pining over Woody." She had a point.

"True, maybe things do work out." He said, giving her a quick kiss.

"So, how do you think we should tell the mourge?" She asked as they loaded the luggage up into a taxi. He fought back a laugh as the cab blasted some country station that was playing the song that they had danced together with, the song about pining away for your love. Well, his someday had come, his somewhere was right there, and his somehow had worked it's way out.

"I think we should walk in, stand in the middle of the hallway and do this." He said, leaning in and catching her lips in a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around her and feeling her do the same.


End file.
